The Magical Diary of LLP
by Mikk31
Summary: Inspired by the brilliant J.K Rowling, this story is based on the events that occured after the epilogue, from the moment Harry's son Albus went off for his first year at Hogwarts. Follow Lily Luna Potter's diary entries as she grows up and writes what she feels, her experiences and adventures each day as shegrows up and writes what she feels, her experiences and adventures...
1. Part 1

_**Harry Potter: "It won't be long, and you'll be going too." **_

_**Lily Potter: "Two years. I want to go now!"**_

* * *

How do I start? No. Dear Kitty. Not that either. Dear Luna? Let me see. Well my middle name- 'Luna'- means 'moon', named after my parents' friend Luna Scamander. And my friend Teddy often talks about the moon…Dad says when he was my age he liked looking at the moon through his window because it made him feel better when he was upset and alone. Basically the moon seems to be important in my life so it just makes sense to start like that.

Okay. I'll start again.

Dear Moon,

It's awful! James and Albus have gone off to Hogwarts and left me! It's not fair! Why do I have to wait two more years? I want to go too! I cried when the train left and as the smoke filled the whole of the platform because I was going to miss them and because I wanted to be on that train, leaving to the best place ever.

Dad hugged me and said he'd buy me a present: This diary. He said the best things to do to get rid of sadness were to either speak to someone or write it all down. He figured getting me this diary was a good option and I agreed. And now that I won't have anyone to tease me at home (sniff…) I would have more time for writing. And he said that it would help me to write better and become intelligent like mum, Aunt Hermione and my Grandma: grandmother Lily who I'm named after. But what do you write in a diary? I've never owned one before…

Secrets? Spells? Worries? Deepest thoughts? I guess all of them mixed. And I'll write as often as possible to remember everything I do and I'll tell my children my adventures, just like Mum and Dad.

Oh no! I've been trying to forget about Hogwarts all day but it came again! :'( Why can't they have a primary school too? It's sooooooooo not fair! And Hugo thinks so too. He says he'd love to try transfigurations to play tricks on Rose but I know Rose is way too intelligent to fall for that sort of thing! I hope he doesn't find out I thought that about him. He'd think I'm saying he's stupid. Today we had a long chat about which houses we would be in and we both agreed on being in Gryffindor because we're so really closely related!

But I did see Scorpius Malfoy with his father. Mr. Malfoy only just looked at Dad for a few seconds then turned away. Dad and Mr. Malfoy were big enemies when they were in school but I don't think they still are. Dad had said something about having made up with him, but I'm not too sure about them. They're family is full of bad people, James says. Scorpius is in the same class as Albus, I think. Yes. He is. It's also his first year. Hugo says he's sure Scorpius'll end up in Slitherin just like his dad, and granddad…

Well, Mum is calling me for dinner. I'm off. I'll write again before going to bed.

Now what do I write to end? My name?

Lily Luna Potter No, that's too long. Or…I know!

L.L.P

1/9/2017

Dear Moon,

I'm back! We had a delicious dinner…As usual! Mum's cooking is the absolute best! She said it was something secret Grandma cooked to make some of my uncles to eat their veggies. And it worked! Anyway, Dad was away all day. He went back to London after dropping us home early in the afternoon.

He told me where he went! Him and my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione went to a place that was important for them many years ago. He said it was called…I think 'Grim Old Place'? They said the last time they went there was about twenty years ago. Before The Battle. And Hugo was over for dinner, his parents came to pick him up just a minute ago. We both didn't want to talk about H******s because we knew we wouldn't want to sleep tonight!

But dinner was too quiet. The house feels so weird after such a loud summer with my brothers and cousins all over the house, excited about September. Mum says I should spend some time with Grandma because when Uncle Ron had to go for his first year, she was all alone but her mum kept her so busy that she forgot about H******s. But Uncle Ron told me that when they go back for holidays, she would always talk about Dad. That story always makes me laugh!

But now I'm yawning. Time for bed.

I know my dreams will be full of black robes, wands, red, yellow, blue, green patterns…

Goodnight.

L.L.P

1/9/2017—later that evening.

Dear Moon,

I am getting used to writing in a diary now. And after a week of writing everyday, I think I really like it! Everyone has gone back to their usual lives. Dad went to work, he says it's not the same ever since Uncle Ron left. Mum has decided to work from home because I'm all alone now even though I keep telling her it's fine. I always tell her that I'd love to stay with Grandma (and I know Grandma would also LOVE to have me with her everyday) but Mum keeps saying she's old and she needs to rest.

"You'll go tomorrow." That's what Mum always says. I absolutely adore Grandma! She the best woman I know (after Mum of course)! Sometimes she gives me chores but then we get to cook cakes and eat and drink tea and she would tell me stories about my Mum and my uncles. She has a day for each of my uncles and my mum: Monday is for Uncle Bill, Tuesday is for Uncle Charlie, Wednesday is for Uncle Percy (she's usually not in the mood on Wednesdays…), Thursday is for my uncles Fred and George (she often weeps on Thursdays because of uncle Fred D: ), Fridays are for uncle Ron and Saturdays are for Mum.

She would sometimes say a few things about Dad and Aunt Hermione on Sundays, when the two of us were left alone.

I find the best days are Thursdays though she gets sad, but hearing my uncles' stories of twin mischief is really funny. When me and Hugo visit her, we have so much fun listening to those funny stories and she tells us never to do anything like that to our parents. She would always add: "You remind me so much of my little Ginny and Ronald…how I miss them." I would always get sad because she seems so upset that her children have grown up and left her but she always says she's proud of them…

But today I didn't get to see grandma. I was at home with Mum who was reading Quidditch Throughout The Ages. I found nothing fun in all that reading and highlighting but I did start writing. I wrote a letter to Albus to know if he was okay. I knew he would've been surprised if he saw that I was becoming a better writer and I even told him that I was dreaming of becoming a writer for the Daily Prophet just like my uncle Percy and Mr. Lovegood—the dad of my parents' friend who I'm named after.

I told him how I wished I could also be at Hogwarts with him and in Gryffindor too. I asked him if it was just like how everyone describes it and if he'd made new friends. I asked him which classes he liked and if he saw Rose and James often…

At the end, I told him I missed him and James and Rose and Fred and Roxanne and that he really had to answer because I had to know how he was. All I can do is wait for Xedo- our owl- to get the letter to him.

I can't wait to learn real magic. All I knew was what I and Hugo had secretly learned in advance with our parents' wands. I know it's not right. I hope no one find out though! We only want to learn ahead before going to Hogwarts in two years…

I don't really have much to write today. It's been really boring especially because I didn't even get to play with Hugo. If Dad comes back and brings me something good, I'll write later. If not, then it's goodnight.

Bye :)

L.L.P

9/9/2017

Dear Moon,

I'm up bright and early this morning!

Yesterday dad told me something. I don't know if it's great or if it's bad but I think it's a bit of both. He said he has found a school for younger witches and wizards in France. I don't speak French but I think Victoire could teach me, that's not a problem. The problem is that it's far and I'll miss my family sooooo much and also they say if you go through the primary school years, you also have to do the secondary school too. That would mean no Hogwarts! Why do things have to be so unfair? I wish I could go to school but then I won't be allowed to go to Hogwarts… :'''''(

I didn't write anything about it last night because I was really tired from a boring day and by the news I got. I kept asking dad how come they didn't make it a school for younger ones as well. Mum answered and said that I was too young to start learning magic- that eleven was the right age. Dad whispered in my ear and told me you're never too young to learn magic. I smiled but I was still a bit sad.

I asked him why he couldn't make it for younger ones too since he is the hero of all wizards. He only said:

"Come on, my sweet little Lily, off to bed. All the lilies are fast asleep."

I'm still waiting for Albus to answer me. I really want to know what he's been up to. I guess it's going to take about two more weeks for Xedo to drop his letter on my bed so all I can do is wait.

Oh! There is good news! I'm already awake because dad says he'll drop me off at Uncle George's and Uncle Ron's shop! I hope Hugo will be there so we can try out all the new tricks and treats my uncles have come up with together. I heard they have made Hamburger Horcruxes! They come with a special surprise gifts: a ring you can eat that makes you see everyone in purple, a secret diary that when you write in it, the words disappear when you say a spell. I think it was "conceal my words" and to make them appear you have to say "reveal my words". I don't remember the rest of the gifts but today should be a lot of fun! I'll ask them to enchant my diary so that it can also erase what I write (that way, when Albus and James come back, they won't see anything)!

I'm off now, Dad's ready to go and I'm really excited because today should be fun. I'll definitely write later.

Bye for now.

L.L.P

10/9/2017

Dear Moon,

Today was the best day ever! Me and Hugo had so much fun at the shop, trying out everything that my uncles had invented. We even wanted to throw up at one part because of all the sweets we'd eaten! Thank goodness they did a spell to make our tummy aches go away.

We had the new and improved version of the traditional Puking Pastels (only we already really wanted to throw up!), we played with a toy version of my dad and of Voldermort. It was hilarious! Hugo played my dad and I played the villain- of course I lost because that's how the legend goes.

The best part of all is that mum let me sleep at Hugo's for the night and then tomorrow we'd be going to Grandma's! It's so great to get nice news all day long! But they didn't charm my diary because they said I would need a wand for that and since I don't have one, it wasn't going to be possible.

Oh well. That couldn't upset me today because it was an amazing day. Although, when we passed by Olivander's wand shop, I remembered when we went in there only a few weeks ago for Albus. It made me remember Albus. And James, and Rose and Roxanne and Fred… It made me remember Hogwarts. It made me remember that I still had to wait about a year, eleven months and three weeks…

Oh well. It doesn't matter because I know that I will be able to survive until then. Besides, I have to go to Hugo's house now.

I'm leaving you here, don't worry you'll be safe, in a hidden place.

See you in two days!

Dear Moon,

I haven't been writing for a few days, not because I have been busy, but because sometimes I forgot or I was too tired. Not much has happened throughout the week and even if something had happened, I wouldn't be able to describe it properly.

But something good happened today, which made me remember that I had to write today. I received a letter from Albus earlier than I had expected and I was so excited when I saw Xedo return with a letter in his beak after so many days of jumping to the window every time I heard an owl flying near the house. I've decided to stick the letter in here so that I would keep it forever. My first letter, addressed to me, from my brother's first year at Hogwarts.

_Dear Lily,_

_Since when do you write?_

_Anyway I was so happy to receive your letter and I know that if I start telling you everything, you might get upset but I'm still going to answer your questions._

_First of all, I got put in Gryffindor just like everyone in the family! On the first night we had a huge banquet with really delicious food and I met lots of people who were going to be in the same house and year as me. I made friends with my four other room mates. They're all very nice. I'll tell you all about them soon- when I come for Christmas. But I don't understand something: one of our prefects in his last year is called Harris Granger and he's also a muggle-born. Do you think he's related to our Aunt Hermoine? (Happy birthday to her by the way) Well maybe it's just a coincidence._

_Anyway, school is great and learning magic is even better than anything! It's amazing! I had my first ride on a broom three days ago and everyone said that I should become like mum and dad and play quidditch. It's weird how everybody knows me because of dad. Sometimes it's really hard because they all expect me to be just like him but I'm not. It's also hard for Rose. Everyone thinks she's supposed to be the smartest of the year but she has more of a passion for quidditch. But we're alright. I'm sure it's only like this because it's the beginning of the year. It'll all be fine by the time we're in January._

_No, I don't get to see James often. The school is so huge that even at meal times I only see a tuff of his black hair. He seems to have a lot of friends but I don't know them. I did see him once though, in the Gryffindor common room. That was the day I received your letter. We read it together and he says when I reply I should say hi. So hi ! He too was surprised that you had tried writing. One day you'll be just like mum!_

_How are they by the way? I miss them a lot, tell them I said hi and that I miss and love them lots. Please don't tell them I'm having a hard time with my reputation as a Potter, I don't want them worrying._

_Fred has already included Roxanne in his family business and they've already taken over the school with their Weasley Wizard Wheezes. None of teachers have found out yet. I don't know how they do it, maybe it's because no one would expect Roxanne to do such a thing. She's so sweet and kind to everyone, especially to teachers. But they suspect Fred of something mischievous since his dad and namesake were known for their mischievous Weasley acts._

_I hope you and Hugo are enjoying yourselves, we all miss you too. I have to go because it's almost lights-out. If they catch me, I don't know what will happen to me. So I have to stop writing._

_Write back soon!_

_Albus._

It made me so happy to read his letter because I missed him a lot and to find out that he was having fun but that he was busy at the same time made me wish that I could share that experience. In my heart I promised I wouldn't tell mum and dad about his hard time with a 'Potter' reputation and I knew it must have been hard for him. Even for me it was hard because everywhere I would go with dad, people would always say that I should be so proud of him. Or that I should follow his steps and my grandmother Lily's.

His question about that Harris Granger guy made me wonder. Could he be related to Aunt Hermione? Speaking of her, it's her birthday tomorrow and we got her a very beautiful pair of red high heels. Mum's choice. She said red suits aunt Hermione and that it reminded her of the dress she wore at uncle Bill's wedding. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Anyway, I don't have anything else to write.

I'll write about tomorrow's party tomorrow evening if can.

Bye!

L.L.P

18/9/2017


	2. Part 2

Dear Moon,

Today was Aunt Hermione's birthday dinner. She said she didn't want a party, just something small and enjoyable with her family. Because she didn't want many guests, it was just us (that's me, Mum and Dad), Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Grandma and Grandpa. I was so happy to see Teddy there too! Yes, Teddy! When I saw him, I was so happy that I ran up to him and he lifted me up like a baby.

"Daisy, isn't it?" He joked. He always did that when he saw me. I giggled and shook my head. "Do you know how they say 'daisy' in French?"

"No. How do they say 'daisy' in French?"

"Marguerite. Is that your name, young lady?" I shook my head again. He pretended to think and guessed again: "Rose?"

"Nope. She's at school now."

"Oh, that's right. Then you must be Lily!" I smiled nodding excitedly. He put me back down and said he had to go and wish Aunt Hermione a happy birthday.

Me and Hugo were told we could eat in the sitting room while the adults talked and ate at the dining table because they said their conversations wouldn't have been interesting for us. I told Hugo about my brother's letter. I told him everything and asked him to not tell anyone because Albus didn't want anyone worrying about him. What I saw caught his attention was when I told him about Harris Granger.

"Do you think he might be my mum's brother?" He asked, putting a huge piece of the caramel and vanilla cake Grandma made in his mouth.

"Maybe. But I thought she had no brothers no sisters. Maybe it's just another Granger. You know there are a lot of people with the same surnames."

"Probably. But she did tell me that she left home when she was coming of age. So maybe she had a brother and she didn't know!" As he spoke his eyes widened with excitement. However, we were not able to finish our chat because we were called to the dining table with the grown-ups.

"I'd like to make a toast. Please take you glasses." Uncle Ron's glass hovered in front of him as he filled everyone else's glasses with wine with his wand.

"But we don't have any," Hugo argued and his dad handed us a glass of wine (only a little) each! "Blimey! My first glass of wine!" His mum frowned seriously at Uncle Ron but in a joking way at Hugo and me.

"To my wife, 'Mione. The most fantastic woman I know, with whom I've shared many, and believe me, _many_ challenges. I remember meeting a girl in the Hogwarts Express, already dressed in her uniform robes, who talked in a snobby way that annoyed me and who kept interrupting teachers to give the rest of us a lecture on what she had already read. I hope our daughter is being as annoying as you were because I can be sure that she will have a friend forever. I love you very much and I wish you a very happy birthday." Now and then I saw smiles on the grown-ups' faces and I saw Aunt Hermione smiling with tears filling her eyes. She wiped them away and said: "And I hope that best friend of hers tells her his feelings earlier and doesn't leave her heart-broken at sixteen." I didn't know what she was talking about and I don't think Teddy, Hugo nor Uncle George did too but my parents, grandparents, Uncle Ron and Aunt Angelina laughed with Aunt Hermione.

Everyone said: "To Hermione!" And drank down their wine. Hugo and I looked at each other, grinned and gulped down the deep reddish-purple-ish stuff. We both pulled strange faces at the bitterness and rubbed our chests because our insides were burning. It's official: **I WILL NEVER DRINK WINE AGAIN!** It's disgusting! I don't know why adults like it.

The rest of the evening went by normally with the grown-ups talking again and me and Hugo went to his room to play. I noticed a letter lying on his bed and it was addressed to him. We read it together. I don't remember everything but I'll write down what I do.

It started out by a 'hi' to Hugo. The person wrote how he/she had seen my letter to Albus so wanted to write one to his/her brother. It was Rose. She said that on her first day she had worn her school robes earlier than everyone else and was top of the class though she also liked Quidditch A LOT! She said she didn't want to disappoint her parents so she made sure she was good at both Qudditch and school. She also mentioned that she was in Gryffindor (that was obvious) and that she found it strange that their prefect looked mysteriously like her mum, had the same surname and was also a muggle-born.

"Again this Harris Granger guy." I exclaimed, excitedly because this was proof that my aunt had more wizards in her family. We kept on reading and she ended in the same way as Albus had: Hugo should greet their parents for her and that they shouldn't worry about her. She also said she missed all of us and couldn't wait to see us for Christmas.

When some of the guests had gone and it was just my parents and Hugo's, we went to tell them about Rose's letter.

"That's my daughter!" Uncle Ron said proudly. His wife looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The Quidditch part, yes." She said. Mum and Dad laughed and Uncle Ron pretended to look offended.

"Don't push it, 'Mione. Just because you got a speech in your honor doesn't mean you can get all snobby with me." Aunt Hermione blew him a kiss. They kept on talking until they decided it was getting late.

We left the house a little before ten and now, as I go through everything that happened today, I don't really want to sleep. We haven't been all together for a while and I know the next time we'll be able to get together like that will be for Halloween or maybe not even before Christmas (which I can't wait for)!

I'm a little hungry now since Hugo gulped down my slice of birthday cake along with his. I think I'll go and get something to eat from the kitchen but I have to be careful so that mum doesn't see me downstairs- I'm supposed to be asleep!

L.

19/9/2017

Dear Moon,

Today I stayed at home but I wasn't so bored. Two days ago, Grandpa bought us something that I've seen with most muggles: a television. He said it was the twenty-first century and that all muggles had at least one and it is really quite interesting. I'd seen it in many places but I've never asked to have one and now Grandpa got us one when he went to London to study closely the effects of television on muggles. He got it as a retirement gift (he's finally retired). He's gotten old and needs to spend more time at home with Grandma who is all alone.

Anyway, 'T.V' is good fun. I knew how to make it work straight away and when I did, I felt all of a sudden in contact with the muggle world, instead of having to go to London and it kept me away from being bored all day long like before. I watched a cartoon (I think that's what it's called) with a fairy in it and wondered when I'd be able to see a real-life fairy. Probably at Hogwarts- they probably teach you how to catch fairies and maybe Hugo and I would go fairy hunting...

When Dad came home, he gave me the most terrible news ever. He told me that Aunt Hermione had not shown up at work today because she had gone to hospital. Hugo has lost his memory. I heard Dad tell Mum that he had been 'obiliviliated' or something. Whatever that is. They later explained that it meant someone had wiped his memory with a spell. They told me that people could erase only small bits or even their whole, entire past. I hoped only a teeny weenie bit had been erased from Hugo's mind and that the doctors would bring it back.

It's close to 7pm and I'm off to St. Mungo's with dad to see Hugo. I'll surely write again later.

L.

22/9/2017

Dear Moon,

It's worse than ever! Hugo has lost his whole memory and doesn't remember a thing and now he doesn't even know me! Who will I talk to now? He's my best friend and seeing him in such a state made me cry. They said they don't know when he'll be fine again. It could be for life or maybe just a few months. But I know I'll stay by him until he gets better. I can't bare to think of all the moments I won't be able to share with him. What if he won't be able to go to Hogwarts with me? I feel like crying again because I'll miss him so much now that I have no one to be with.

Although, when I was sitting by his bed, the doctor attending to him seemed very familiar. On her badge was written Dr. Henrietta Granger. Another Granger? I knew a lot of people could have the same surname but this was too much of a coincidence. "What's the matter, young lady?" She asked, smiling because I had been staring at her unknowingly.

"Um...um..." I stammered, "...do you know when my cousin will be better?" I already knew the answer but I didn't know what else to say.

"It could take a few months or more. I'm guessing a period no longer than two years. His whole memory has been erased but seen as he's only nine and that we're getting newer technologies available, he'll be as good as new in no time!" She held my hand and squeezed it.

"You look-"

"Very young? I get that a lot. I guess it's true. I got my degree two years ago, when I was coming of age and ever since, I've been working here."

"You're... _nineteen_?" I calculated and then exclaimed in surprise. She nodded. She was the same age as my cousin Teddy who is still looking for a proper wizard job, whilst she was a doctor at nineteen! "Please, just make him come back, please. I really need him." I felt like crying again but I didn't want her to see me cry because she would tell my parents. And I didn't want them to know.

"I'll try my very best. I know what it's like to have a family member obliviated," That was the word: obliviated.

"What happened?"

"My parents were obliviated before I was born, I guessed. At the age of sixteen, at school, I found out that I had a big sister. I asked my parents and they didn't seem to know what I was talking about. But when I talked about it, they looked like they were trying to remember. I used the counter spell of obliviate to make them remember and they told me it was true. I had lived sixteen years without knowing that I had a big sister." She looked sad and suddenly looked at the clock on the white hospital wall that stood at the end of the room.

"And what's her-" She was gone before I could even ask my question. Now I was convinced that she was Aunt Hermione's sister. I went back to Hugo. I talked to him though I knew he probably didn't understand a word of what I was saying but to my surprise Oh no! I've smudged out some of my words with droplets of water from my glass of cherry juice. Oh well, I'll just rewrite that part.

To my surprise, he answered and said: "Lily." He said my name! That's all I needed to wash away those tears that had filled my eyes for the whole evening. Hugo said my name and it was only day one of his treatment. I officially have the best name ever! That evening at the hospital has tired me out. I'll write tomorrow about Hugo's memory improvement. Goodnight.

L.

22/9/2017- later that day.

Dear Moon,

I haven't been writing much recently because I've been worried for my cousin. I insisted on going to the hospital every single day to watch Hugo get better. He's been in treatment for almost three weeks now and he already knows how to talk and everything! It's just simply amazing! He knows most of his family members but those at school, he wasn't able to remember them quite so well because he only recognises faces but not voices and things like that. I think the hospital has done an excellent job because I really thought it was going to take years to bring him back but it's not taken up to a month!

I am so so so happy to have him back though sometimes he has these blanked out moments when he would seem to be looking…blank. The doctor, Dr. Granger, explained that it often happens because it takes a while for his brain to 'process given information'. That's what she said but I'm not too sure what that means but I guessed it meant his brain gets slow for a few seconds and then comes back to normal. At least he's back and that's all I want.

He told us something today when we went to visit (me, Mum, Dad, his parents and Grandma). He told us how he got obliviated. It was actually hilarious but at the same time bad because he got in trouble- even in his hospital room, Hugo managed to get grounded! Mum said he was so much like his father, though his father seemed to be quite angry when he heard Hugo's story.

He was at home, all alone because Uncle Ron had stepped out before going back home to pick up Hugo to go to the Wheezes shop. It was the day after I had received the T.V from grandpa. Hugo, quickly, as soon as his dad left, went down to their old storage room/place and found what we had been looking for for while: a wand that was no longer being used. He found an old, old one. And it had a very old-looking piece of cello tape wrapped around it but seemed to look fine to Hugo. He waved it, ready to say one of the spells we had secretly learned together but he was pushed back. He was pushed back so powerfully that he fell.

"You used that old wand?" Aunt Hermione asked, looking furious. "Do you have any idea how many accidents that wand has caused?"

"I…I…" Hugo stammered, but his dad said he should carry on telling us what happened. "That's all. And the next moment…I'm…here." Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron all took a quick look at each other.

"That was the last spell cast, wasn't it? Obliviate?" Dad said looking at Uncle Ron.

"Of course! Lockhart, back in our second year! Remember?" said Aunt Hermione, also looking at Uncle Ron who looked quite shocked. Aunt Hermione blushed because I think she noticed it wasn't Hugo's fault but Uncle Ron's.

"I knew I should've gotten rid of that stupid wand!" He said. When we went back home, Hugo's parents followed us and talked about what they were going to do with him. I'm so lucky Hugo didn't mention a word about me. He didn't snitch that we practiced spells together but ditched that part and took all the blame.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Mum asked his parents because she knew he was in trouble, looking at her brother's face.

"We're sending him to school. 'Should keep him busy instead of causing trouble here and there. Been thinkin' about it for a while now." Uncle Ron said.

"A muggle school? Until he goes to Hogwarts?" Mum asked as a reply and Hugo's parents nodded. To me, that wasn't really a punishment, but to Hugo, I know it'd be terrible because he loved spending his days at the shop or at our grandparents'. They turned to me.

"What d'you think, poppet? He'll survive, won't he?" Aunt Hermione asked me.

"Not without me, he won't." I answered, though all I had to do was nod because they knew we were inseparable. I walked away to go to my room but as I left, I heard Mum add something:

"We ought to send her too. She's all alone and now she spends her days either at the hospital or watching television."

That's why I'm here writing. I'm confused. I'd love to go to school, especially with Hugo, but I don't know what to expect. Why do I feel so strange? Is it the fact that I'll be with muggles everyday? I have absolutely no problem with them, I think they're great…Actually I just really wanted to go to Hogwarts that I never thought about any other ordinary school. At least I'll learn how to write properly and meet new people.

Ok, now I want to go! I'm suddenly all excited =)

I just heard the front door close. I think Hugo's parents have just left. Now I can hear Mum and Dad coming up the stairs. They'll probably come in here and I don't want them to see me writing in my diary, so I'll hide you for now. Shhhh! Don't make a sound!

Hihihi I know you won't!

L.

11/10/2017

Dear Moon,

Ok, they've decided to send me to school. The same as Hugo's and as Dad's cousin's children. I already knew but when they told me, I pretended I didn't.

The school's called Pentsbury Primary School and we start school at nine in the morning and we finish at three-thirty in the afternoon. It's a nice place and when we went to visit them this morning, the people were really nice with us. Mum and Aunt Hermione went with me and signed me and Hugo up straight away because the term had started almost a month ago. We immediately bought uniforms and books and stuff and went to visit Hugo at the hospital.

He tried on his uniform and it looked really nice on him! The shirt is white and girls wear grey skirts or trousers and boys wear grey trousers or shorts in summer. The jumper is deep red and has the school's golden and white rose as the logo. Our summer dresses are small red and white squares. We also have deep red scarves and gloves for winter and matching bonnets. We wear white socks and black shoes. I like it a lot!

The doctor said Hugo could go to school but twice a week he'd have to go for his memory check-ups after school. I never got to talk to that doctor again. She's always too busy. I wanted to talk with her alone or with Hugo but never when the adults were around because they'd say it was none of my business. But I'm curious to know if her big sister is in fact my Aunt Hermione…

Alright. My check-list for school:

-I have to remember to never talk about Hogwarts.

-Never talk about anything that makes reference to our world. Basically, I should **never** talk about magic.

-Be a normal muggle child. Act as muggl-y as possible.

-Never say anything about Hugo being obliviated. He had an accident and lost his memory. That's all.

-I've never been to school because I was homeschooled by my grandma.

-My siblings and closest cousins are at boarding school.

I'm so excited about tomorrow: my very first day at school, but I'm also scared. What's going to happen? Will people be nice or mean like the children at Dad's school when he was little? At least there'll be four no five people I'll know. Dad's cousin's children and Hugo. What is going to happen to me? All these questions are driving Nimbus Five-thousands in my head so I should go to sleep because tomorrow I will find out. Tomorrow is the big day!

See you tomorrow evening. I'll write everything about my first day at Pentsbury Primary.

SO HAPPY! =)

L.

12/10/2017


	3. Part 3

Dear Moon,

My first day at school! It was great! If an ordinary muggle school is great then what will Hogwarts be like?

I was put in Year 5 and I discovered so many new things! Today I did maths, science, history and about an hour of personal reading. My favorite class today was history because we were learning the Middle Ages and I had already learned a little about it because Hugo and me have read on witches and wizards getting burned back in those times. That came up in the class and I felt a little weird but then I remembered that it was all in the past and that today people do not really believe in wizards and witches. But I do. And I am a witch who sits in their classroom all day long. Even so, today was still a really great day.

Oh and I made a friend! Her name is Emily McCarlson. She has bright blue eyes and shiny black hair. She says her mum is Spanish and her dad is Scottish but you can't tell because she has the same ordinary Londoner accent as everyone in the area. She was the first one to show me and Hugo around and she thought we were twins because we have the same hair colour and we look alike. But we just said that we're close cousins. She said she thought it was great to be such close cousins because she hadn't seen her cousins for a long time because they live up in Scotland. She's lovely and I like her because she was the first smiling face to welcome us and the first person I talked to because I sit right next to her.

I also saw Dad's cousin's children, well only two of them (the other two are in secondary school). Usually I wouldn't talk with them because when we go to their house I don't always enjoy it because I think back to the times dad told us the stories of what his cousin used to do to him back when _they_ were kids. He was mean. But since it was my first day at school and that I didn't know anyone else, they helped me around.

One of them is in my class and the other is in Year 6. The one in my class, is a boy. Robert Dursley is actually top of the class and different to the boy I saw around his dad. In class he's quiet and stuff but with his dad he seems to be a whole different person. His sister, Kelly, told me that if I needed help around, I should just ask her. So they both turned out to be better than I thought and not the same people I used to frown about when having to visit them.

We also got work that we had to do at home. 'Homework'. I've done it all even though Ms. Richardson said it didn't matter if I didn't understand but that I should give it a try. It was actually easy and I thought if I did it, it would get me in her good books just like Emily and Robert.

Hugo. He was a bit quiet today. He wasn't his usual self, maybe because of the memory problems or because he wasn't used to being in a school. Neither was I but I tried my best to fit in and my parents were proud of that.

He looked a little embarrassed even though he was usually the one trying to make people happy or laugh. Maybe it was just because of the first day.

I'm going down for supper now- Grandpa's just arrived because he wanted to find out how my first whole day with muggles went.

Bye.

_L. _

13/10/2017

Dear Moon,

Today was my second day at Pentsbury and I got a bit more familiar with my new classmates. We had assembly this morning and the headmistress, Mrs. Burkley, welcomed me and Hugo in front of the whole of key-stage 2 (years 3 to 6). She keeps taking us for twins but we just smile and say we're close cousins. Teachers also make that mistake and think we're so cute because we're such close friends and they've never seen that with 'twins':S .

I felt sorry for Robert Dursley at lunch. Some year 6 boys made him give them his lunch so he was left with nothing but his water-bottle. I told Hugo to share some of his food with him because I had already finished mine. I asked why Emily didn't seem to care and she told me that that happened everyday. And I asked her why they always decided to pick on him.

"I don't know really. Around here, people always pick on the weaker ones. But he always manages to be top of the class, with all his problems. His dad wants him to be a real 'man'. He wants him to do boxing and stuff to get really tough with people but just look at him…" I looked at Robert, sitting with a smile as he took a piece of Hugo's sandwich. I felt really sorry for him and for some reason, I saw my dad in him. I don't know why and I don't dare tell my parents that because they'll just find me odd.

I _did _tell them more about him and the fact that I wanted to be his friend because he seemed nice but very lonely.

"Why are you suddenly interested in this Robert?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Harry! They're only little." Mum said, frowning.

"What? You had an obsession for a young Potter boy when _you_ were nine," Dad joked, winking at me.

"Ten!"

"Still." He turned away from mum and went back to me. "This Robert boy, what's keeping you so interested?"

"Dad! I am not interested. I just feel sorry for him because he's always getting beaten up and because every time we go to see them I'm never happy to go but now that he's in my class and that I know more about him."

I also told them about Emily and how Hugo had been acting strange today. I said I was really worried to have a different Hugo back and what if he never came back to normal?

Anyway, I don't know why I'm so worried. Mum and Dad said that the doctor knew what she was doing. Ahh! Back to that Dr. Granger and that Harris…I really need to know and I won't give up until I do! Thing is, when I get into something, I give it my full concentration. It's not my fault.

I think I'll write another letter to Albus or maybe to James this time about my new school. Or maybe keep it a surprise. I don't know right now. I'll probably do it tomorrow.

Hugo went for a check-up this afternoon. His dad took us right after school so I had to wait at the hospital for a while before going home. The doctor saw us in uniform and gave us a thumbs-up. I forgot to ask her again because I was so tired, coming from school.

And now I'm exhausted, so I'm going off to bed.

Goodnight!

___L. _

14/10/2017

Dear Moon,

I've just woken up and it's almost supper time. When I came home, all I wanted to do was get a large glass of pumpkin juice and watch T.V but I ended up knocked out on the sofa, asleep. I'm still in uniform and if I don't get changed anytime soon, Mum's going to have a go at me.

I'll write later before going to bed to give you more on how my day went.

Bye!

_L. _

15/10/2017

Dear Moon,

I've had a really tiring day which is why I ended up sleeping in the living room. And I almost slept on my dinner! I don't even know why I'm so tired, I didn't do much apart from the long game of _'It'_ that I played with most of the class. It was a lot of fun and made me know more of my class mates better. After the game, Emily and I went to stay with a group of girls from our class and we talked.

"I like your hair! I haven't seen much red-heads, especially girls, they're rare and I think it's very cool. Pretty too." A girl called named Karla Kennington told me. Karla has short blond hair and big blue eyes. She always has red ribbons in her hair to match her uniform.

"Thank you. I like your hair too." I answered.

"So do you like this school? How is it like…I mean, what is it like to be homeschooled? Don't you get bored?" Another girl, called Isabel Bishops, asked with a smile and making her brown eyes twinkle.

"Yes, I do! And I feel so lonely, even though I'm with Hugo. Pentsbury is nice. I mean, I get to meet you lot, run in the playground and do something different everyday. It's great!" I smiled excitedly. I had no idea what it was like to be homeschooled but I knew what it was like to be stuck at home all day with nothing to do.

"I've been here since nursery, so to me, it's like home. But I don't see what's so great about it. It's just any other school." Karla said.

"Yeah but for me, it's great 'cause I've never been to school, you see?" They all nodded understandingly apart from Karla who just shrugged her shoulders. I had had enough of talking about me because I was afraid they'd start asking me lots of questions so I changed the subject.

"So…what do you want to be when you grow up?" Karla was the first to answer (for a change heh ).

"I want to be an actress and model. It's always been my dream! One day I'll be just like Fifi Twott, the biggest Hollywood star! My mum said that even when I was really little I liked posing for pictures." To be honest, I wasn't surprised when she said that. She just seems like that kind of person, and I must say I'm not too sure about her. She seems so bossy and I think she thinks she's the best.

"I want to be an astronaut and motor-bike race champion." The third girl said. Her name is Alison Bakary . She has long black hair and beautiful brown African skin and eyes. I think I like her best, after Emily, especially because she is such a tom-boy and because she gets along with Hugo really well. "I started riding since I was six years old. And I really love it!"

"I don't really know what I want to become…" Isabel said, looking at Karla who didn't seem to care. "Maybe an actress too, so that I can be with my best friend, Karla, forever!"

Emily, Alison and me looked at Isabel and Karla weirdly. So Karla thought she was the queen and Isabel was her follower. That is what I learned today. And that Alison is really nice and has helped Hugo to open up more. He's more comfortable with the school and everything and is going back to his old, normal self. I'm very proud of him, especially as he is still working on his memory.

Ok, my sleepiness from earlier has come back so I'm going to bed (my eyes are already half closed)!

Goodnight.

_L. _

15/10/2017- Later that day.

Dear Moon,

It's finally Friday! I know I didn't write yesterday because I had homework and I was tired again. School is exciting! I love it but I'm happy to be staying home for two days to get a bit more energy to do it all again next week.

I can't believe I've gone through my first week of school already and I've already done a lot of things and made friends. Emily, Alison and maybe Robert are my new friends though I think it's a bit early to know. But Emily is a real friend which is why she's been my friend from the very first moment we spoke. I'm still not too sure about Karla and Isabel though.

Well, tomorrow I'm going to my uncles' shop. I think they should sell those muggle sweets I ate today called Haribos. They're delicious and come in different shapes and flavours and remind me of the Every-flavour beans but without the horrible flavours.

I'm going there because before that I'll be with Hugo at the hospital and then mum will be picking me up from there to get my hair done. She says I need to try something new. Should I cut it extra short or only a little? I agree that I should be getting a hair cut because my hair is growing all the way down my back and maybe I'll get a fringe. I know highlights are out of the question- mum says not until I'm at least 13! Maybe I should get some curls in it so that it'll look like Roxanne...although hers is naturally curly since she's mixed-raced, but I think it's beautiful!

Ah! A new hairstyle to go with my new uniform for my new school. A whole new Lily!

But I'm still the same girl who is wondering how her brothers are doing and if that Dr. Granger and Harris Granger are related and if they are, could they be my aunt's siblings?

Anyway, I'm feeling a little hungry, maybe I'll go and get a snack from the fridge but I don't know if mum and dad are asleep. Sometimes me and Hugo do that when we sleep over at our grandparents' but they're so old that they never notice. Even if they did, we wouldn't get in trouble- we'd probably be given more to eat!

At Hugo's when we creep down, I'm always worried that they have some sort of magic booby-traps that will catch us but he always says I shouldn't worry because he knows some of his dad's secret stashes of sweets.

But when it's my house, I have no need to worry because Mum and Dad can't hear anything going in the kitchen from where their room is.

Ok, I'm going downstairs for my little snack. Wish me luck (that I don't get caught!)

I've just come back up from the kitchen and there wasn't much in the fridge so I just got a glass of homemade pumpkin juice. I had to tip-toe my way down, back up and along the corridor because the light was still on in my parents' room- I could see it under the door.

I think I'll try my best to get some answers out of that doctor. I find it weird that she didn't ask herself that question earlier, when she was younger? Why did she have to wait until she was sixteen to get some answers from her parents? Oh stop it Lily! You're getting carried a way again. Not everybody is as annoyingly curious as you are.

You're right, Moon. I really need to work on that. Sometimes Grandma says I ask too many questions, sometimes more questions than there are answers. James sometimes tells me that I'll end up in Hufflepuff if I carry on like that but I want to go to Gryffindor just like the rest of the family. But I know he's just teasing me, just like what he kept saying to Albus. He said Albus would go to Slytherin but in his froggy, warty face! Albus is another Potter in Gryffindor!

By the way, they had promised me many owls but I've only received one and that was because _I_ had sent them one first. Oh well. They're probably busy. And anyway, so am I now that I've started school. What with homework twice a week, and getting home feeling sleepy.

This pumpkin juice is delicious! Grandma made it and gave us four bottles only yesterday and I've almost finished the third one! Mum says I'll get a tummy ache but I can't help it. Grandma makes the best juice in the world!

Alright, I'm off to bed. I think I just heard Mum and Dad's bedroom door opening and if one of them comes in here and sees me with this dirty, empty glass, still up and writing then I'll be in for one!

So goodnight!

_L. _

17/10/2017


End file.
